


Switchblade Symphony

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 50s Greasers, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Greasers, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Preppy Sidon meets an unruly Greaser from the wrong side of the tracks
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Switchblade Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> after a full year of me having this au idea i decided to make it uwu

Sidon couldn’t believe it. He was getting robbed. As he was backed into the brick alleyway wall staring down the end of the switchblade gleaming orange in the evening sundown, he felt he should be afraid or something, and yet a strange feeling came over him.

“Are you listening to me?” the assailant said.

The little spitfire in question stood in front of him brandishing the blade. Around five feet compared to Sidon’s seven. His disheveled, thin frame covered in an obsidian leather jacket dotted in zippers, matching jeans and boots. The jacket was opened into a white t-shirt hanging onto his lean chest, rising and falling with quickened breaths. The clothes of a Greaser punk that roams the streets looking for trouble.

“I said give me your money, asshole!” 

But his most noticeable feature stood out from behind his knife that he held in front of him. Long, golden locks like a jagged, jumbled fleece made of pure sunlight surrounded his cherubically round face and his blue eyes that stared bloody murder at him. Those eyes, blue as a crisp ocean wave that he would see on his yacht. He was…

“Beautiful….” Sidon sighed.

“What’d you say?” the Greaser asked.

Sidon gulped down the spit forming in his mouth, and decided to double down.

“I said you’re beautiful. You’re a real dream.” Sidon started to smile.

The Greaser didn’t immediately slash him open right then, so Sidon must have done something right. And if he didn’t know any better, he almost started to seem a bit flustered.

“Y-you’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’, pal! Don’t think because you’ve got a couple of feet on me I won’t cut you down to size!”

“What’s your name, doll?” Sidon asked.

“Doll!?” the Greaser started to blush now, stamping his boot to the ground and pointing his knife even more. “I ain’t no poodle skirt dame!”

“I’m Sidon Prince.” Sidon introduced himself.

“I didn’t ask for your name. I asked for your cash.”

“Maybe we could hang sometime? Get a drink?”

The Greaser growled. 

“You’re an idiot.” The Greaser huffed. “Screw this.”

The Greaser turned to leave back the way he came after following Sidon down the alley. But Sidon couldn’t let this chance slip through his fingers. He quickly grabbed the Greaser boy’s arm. But the Greaser retaliated by spinning back to slice with his knife. Luckily, Sidon jumped back in time to avoid. Not fully however, as the Greaser left him with a hole in his v-neck sweater, down to his large left pectoral. Enough to coax a thin line of blood from his bronze skin. Sidon touched a finger to the cut. It started to sting in the air. Sidon must have been losing his mind, he thought to himself. From then on he knew, he had to find out who that Greaser was.

* * *

Link rose up from the inside of the hood of his dark muscle car, wiping the sweat off his brow with a cloth from his back pocket. After stuffing the cloth back in his pocket, he went back to work, fixing up the engine with the wrench in his hand, and blissfully unaware of the person watching him from behind one of the junkyard’s many scrap heaps. Closely watching the swell of his round bottom in his tight black jeans as he was bent over the hood of his car. Until the person tried to get a closer look, and knocked over an empty soda bottle in the process. Link quickly took himself from his engine and swiveled around, pulling out his trusty switchblade. Link saw him. The same tall, red haired, Preppy square he tried to rob the other day. The same Preppy square who called him a dreamy dame and asked him on a date, something no one’s ever had the nerve to do before. The same Preppy square that Link couldn’t get out of his head ever since. Link gave a deep scowl at him.

“What the hell do you want!?” Link turned back to his car to hide his face that was starting to creep over with red.

“I wanted to see you.” Sidon said.

“And who said  _ I  _ wanted to see  _ you _ ?” Link lied.

“I’m sorry to bother you. But I really meant what I said. Besides...you owe me.”

  
“Owe you?” Link asked, turning back around. His face glared at Sidon’s audacity.

“You cut me. And my sweater. And it was a very expensive sweater!”

Link sighed. 

“You’re never gonna give this up are you?”

  
Sidon shrugged and smiled, making Link shake his head.

“Fine. I’ll give you a chance.” Link said. “This better be good!”

“You mean it!?” Sidon almost jumped from his skin in excitement, before catching himself. “I...I promise I’ll show you a good time!”

“You better.” 

Sidon walked up to Link, taking one of his hands, and placing a kiss on it. 

“How about this Friday, we go to the drive-in?”

Link rolled his eyes, yet still couldn’t hide his blush. 

“And see what?”

“Anything you like, doll.” Sidon smiled down at Link.

“Whatever. Just don’t call me doll, okay.”

“Whatever you say, toots!”

“My name’s Link!” Link said as his blush deepened.

“Link…” Sidon played with the name on his tongue. “Such a lovely name for a beautiful little-”

“Just go already before I change my mind, will you!”

* * *

Sidon stuffed his arms full with the popcorn and drinks from the concession stand of the drive-in theater. He still couldn’t believe he actually convinced Link, the mysterious Greaser boy, to go on a date with him, and nervously stumbled back to the parking lot to find Link’s car. Once he spotted it, the custom built muscle car that was as black as his jacket, he breathed in deep to steel his nerves. He walked over to see Link fumbling with the clip-on speaker next to the parking space and smiled, before walking up to hand Link his food and drink.

“Thanks.” Link said, taking his snacks.

Sidon walked around to the other side of the car, and got in, just as Link managed to put the speaker on. Link sighed in relief after he stuffed himself back into his car. Sidon watched as Link readjusted his jacket on his frail body and smiled. 

“...What?” Link asked, noticing Sidon’s stare.

“You’re just so cute!”

Link rolled his eyes, but started to blush nonetheless.

“Can I ask you something?” Sidon said.

“Shoot.”

“What’s it like…” Sidon started. “Being a Greaser?”

Link hummed in thought.

“Well, I have no home except the junkyard, I have to steal for a living, plus society treats me like a criminal.” Link replied. “I wouldn’t say it’s great.”

Sidon started to frown. 

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Link sighed. “It’s silly but…”

“But what?”

“You’re...kind of the first person to not do that to me.” Link said. “Thanks.”

Sidon wanted to say something more, but the movie started in their speaker on the car. They turned their heads to look at the giant screen which projected the movie. Apparently, they drove into some Disney kids cartoon film. Link and Sidon looked at each other, and giggled.

“What in Hylia did we pull into?” Link asked.

“Guess we picked the wrong movie. Sorry.” Sidon said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. “Would you like to go somewhere else, or-”

“It’s okay. It’ll probably be fun.”

Link and Sidon turned their attention back to the screen. The movie, Lady and The Tramp, started to tell the tale of two dogs from different worlds falling for each other. A fitting tale, Link thought to himself. Somewhere along the movie, where the dogs shared a romantic date over a plate of pasta, Link schooched himself over to get closer to Sidon. Sidon saw, and took the opportunity to feign a yawn and stretch his arm out around Link’s shoulder.

“The yawn and stretch move, huh?” Link giggled. 

“S-sorry.”

Sidon started to take his arm off, until Link grabbed his hand and put it back around him. Link snuggled up closer into Sidon’s broad chest. Now it was his turn to blush. Sidon held Link in his arm as they watched the romantic movie and ate their popcorn. Link’s warmth was downright addictive to him. He felt he could never let go of Link even if he wanted too. Link felt the same, reveling in the warmth of Sidon’s godlike body. Link never noticed before, but Sidon was quite a hunk under that expensive cardigan sweater. Link snaked his left arm over to rub his hand on Sidon’s stomach, making him stifle a shiver.

“Are all you Preppies this hunky?” Link asked. “Or is it just you?”

“Well...uh…I think it’s just me.” Sidon nervously giggled.

“Lucky me.” Link smiled.

Link started to sneak his hand underneath Sidon’s shirt to get an even better feel of his muscles. The feeling of it started to stir something in between Sidon’s legs. Link looked at Sidon with a sultry smile as he dragged his arm further up, pulling Sidon’s shirt and sweater up with it. Link shifted to throw his leg around and climb onto Sidon’s lap. Sidon’s heart started to race as he looked into Link’s deliciously devious eyes.

“L-link...I…” Sidon started.

Link put a finger to Sidon’s lips to shush him.

“You think I’m beautiful, don’t you?”

Sidon gulped.

“Yes, of course.”

Link leaned closer to Sidon’s face. Sidon did the same. Their lips parted and captured each other in a kiss. Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, rubbing his hands up Link’s back under his jacket as their tongues swirled around each other, drowning in each other’s taste. Sidon’s hand rubbed down Link’s back to firmly grab his bottom, making the Greaser boy moan into Sidon’s mouth. Link pulled Sidon’s shirt off more, and Sidon obliged him, helping him out until his chest was bare in the air of the muscle car. Link looked him over, biting his lip at the sight of his gloriously muscled chest and arms. Link leaned forward to kiss Sidon’s neck, making Sidon throw his head back. Link ran his hands down Sidon’s bare chest once more, until they reached his beltline. Sidon placed a kiss on Link’s lips as he undid his buckle for him. Link continued to kiss Sidon, pulling down his pants. Link and Sidon parted so Link could look at Sidon’s manhood. Even in the dark of the night, Link could see it’s impressive size. 

“Holy smokes.” Link gasped. 

Link grabbed the base of Sidon’s throbbing cock, making Sidon sigh as he rubbed it up to his leaking head. 

“Link…” Sidon said with a moan. “Have you ever done this before?”

“I’ve practiced.” Link said.

Link leaned up on his knees to undo his own belt, as he climbed Sidon’s lap to turn around on him. Link leaned forward on his dashboard, pulling his pants down to reveal his luscious bottom. Sidon wasted no time grabbing it, and massaging his plump cheeks. Link groaned as he spit in his hand, reaching between his legs to wet Sidon’s cock with it. Once it was evenly coated, Link raised himself up, then lowered himself back down, aiming Sidon’s cock at his quivering hole. His cock poked and prodded until finally sliding in. The sheer size of Sidon’s cock spreading his tight hole made Link cry out to the point he had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep his volume down. Sidon moaned as well. Link’s hot hole swallowing and squeezing his cock felt like heaven. He grabbed Link’s hips with his hands to hold him steady as Link was shivering from the pain and pleasure. Link, with Sidon’s help, started to bounce himself on his cock. Link’s soft walls rubbed against Sidon’s thick length. Link picked up the pace of his ride, making sure Sidon’s cock split open every nook and cranny of his ass. One of Sidon’s hands ran its way under Link’s t-shirt and jacket to pinch and pull at Link’s stiff nipple, sending a rush of even more sweet pleasure between Link’s legs. 

“Link! You’re so pretty!” Sidon said. “I...I love you!”

Link responded only by moaning even deeper, and riding even harder. Sidon picked up on it, and smiled, enjoying the fact that this devious little Greaser troublemaker was acting so pliant for his cock. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Sidon asked. “You look so sexy taking my cock.”

Link’s started to suck his fingers too keep himself quiet, drooling over them in his sinful daze. Sidon’s filthy praise in his ear drove him wild. No one ever looked at him, or thought of him this way. Being a Greaser, all anyone ever saw was rebellious criminal scum. And now here he was, being pleasured, spoiled, and loved. It was enough to drive him over the edge. Link rode harder, spilling over his own car seat. Sidon could feel Link’s hole clenching tight as he came.

“That’s it toots, cum for me! Such a good boy!” Sidon moaned. “I’m gonna fill you up!”

Sidon pumped Link up and down on his cock until he finally released, flooding Link’s insides with his hot seed. Sidon’s cock twitched as he made sure every drop wasn’t wasted. Link leaned back against Sidon as they both gasped for air. Once they caught their breath, they started to pepper each other’s faces with kisses. The credits of the movie started to roll before them, as Link started to speak.

“I think I could get used to this.”

“Used to what?” Sidon asked.

“Dating a Preppy square like you.”

“You wanna date!?” Sidon had to stop himself from jumping with joy.

“Of course.” Link smiled. “I like you.”

“I like you too, Link.”

“Same time next week, stud?” Link asked.

“Sure!”

* * *

The bell over the door of the Malt Shop rang as Link stepped inside. He was immediately met with Elvis playing from the jukebox in the corner, as he strode up to the bar. Soon after, one of the Preppies slid up next to him.

“Going my way, toots?” Sidon said.

Link smiled. 

“Depends on where.”

Sidon sat in the seat next to him. 

“Strawberry milkshake, please.” he told the bartender. “Two straws.”

Link noticed Sidon staring with loving eyes and giggled.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just getting a good look at my boyfriend.”

“I think you’ve seen plenty of me already” Link giggled.

Link started to look down at the bar.

“You know…” Link sighed. “You don’t have to be with me.”

“I want to.” Sidon replied.

“I’m no good for you. No good for anyone.”

“Don’t say that, Link!” Sidon put a hand on Link’s shoulder. “You’re everything to me. I’ve never met a dame as swell as you.”

Link looked up at Sidon, into those golden pools of pure honey he called eyes. He had been around the block enough to know when someone was lying or not. And Sidon definitely wasn’t lying. 

“Such a square.” Link chuckled.

The bartender slid over their strawberry milkshake.

“I love you, baby” Sidon said.

“I love you too.”

Link and Sidon shared their shake, without a care in the world.


End file.
